The present invention relates to a portable medical apparatus including at least a sampling means for, in a sampling mode, providing at least one sample of a fluid in an object, a determining means for, in a determining mode, determining at least one parameter of the fluid, an injecting means for, in an injecting mode, performing at least one injection of an injection medium, and which means are operatable independent of each other or in co-operation with each other.
Many treatment regimes require continuous monitoring of one or more parameters in a fluid in response to which parameters self-treatment can be performed. A typical example of self-treatment is injection of a suitable amount of insulin in response to determination of the glucose concentration in a blood sample of a diabetic patient.
However, a general problem of such known devices is that they are not sufficiently user friendly. The reasons for this are that in many cases, several pieces of equipment have to be carried, operated and maintained to fulfill the need of analyzing and acting upon the analysis. For example in the above self-treatment of diabetes many diabetics needs to carry and use the following equipment: lancer including lancets to take a blood sample, glucose meter including test strips for determining the glucose concentration in the blood sample, an insulin ampoule, and a means for injecting insulin, typically in the form of a pen or syringe.
These disadvantages are attempted solved by means of the multifunctional device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,855 B1. This known device is a collection of some of the plurality of sub-devices, which the diabetic needs in the self-treatment. Each sub-device has its own dedicated function and all sub-devices are mutually interconnectable to provide a portable but bulky combined device, which takes op considerable space when brought along. Also, there is a risk that one device is forgot after use. If the absence of a sub-device not is discovered before the next time the multifunctional device is to be used it can be crucible to the patient who is prevented from performing at least the step of the missing sub-device, which step is essential for performing the entire series of step for the self-treatment.
Thus, there is a need within self-treatment procedures for a reliable, small and easy operatable device or apparatus not suffering from the above disadvantages.